Recently, blood pressure meters have come into wide use in general households for the purpose of health care. A blood pressure meter for the general households typically comprises a measurement unit for automatically measuring and displaying a blood pressure, and a cuff for blood pressure meter including an air bag and so on. The measurement unit has enabled a blood pressure to be measured in a short time and with ease. However, it has been most troublesome for a user of the blood pressure meter to wind the cuff for blood pressure meter around the arm or remove the cuff for blood pressure meter from the arm.
Therefore, various techniques have been developed to improve such troublesome tasks and enable, for example, even an elderly person to easily make a measurement by himself.